And so, the legend ensues
by Corbenik-009
Summary: When Naruto stole the Scroll of Seals that night, he found something other than the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He found something odd. It seemed to be a scroll of some kind. It read as, "The Hero of Twilight." Drama, Romance, Fantasy. May have elements of other anime mixed in later. There will be Mild Sasuke, and Sakura bashing. And slight Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade bashing. -VT out
1. Prologue

**I do not claim to own any of these great Anime or video games, because if I did, I would never be seen again.**

**Naruto and all elements of it belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dot Hack and all elements of it belong to CyberConnect 2 and Bandai**

Prologue

_Unknown where the Cursed Wave was born..._

_After the stars doth cross the heavens..._

_The sky in the East doth darken._

_And air doth fills with mourning._

_From the chosen land beyond the forest,_

_A sign of the Wave comes._

_Riding the Wave is: Skeith, the Shadow of Death,_

_to drown all that stands._

_Mirage of Deceit, Innis,_

_Betray all with the flawed image,_

_and did aid the Wave._

_And by the Power of Magus,_

_a drop from the Wave doth reach the heavens,_

_and creates a new Wave._

_With the Wave, Fidchell,_

_the power to tell the dark future,_

_hope darkens, sadness and despair rule._

_Gorre schemes when swallowed by the Cursed Wave._

_Macha seduces with the sweet trap._

_Wave reaches the Pinnacle, and escape none can._

_Tarvos still remains with more cruelty to punish and destroy._

_And with the turbulent destruction after the Wave._

_Only a void remains._

_From deep within the void arrives Corbenik._

_Yet to return, the shadowed one._

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon_

_Rumbles the Dark Hearth,_

_And Helba, Queen of the Dark, has raised finally her army._

_Apeiron, King of Light, beckons..._

_At the base of the rainbow they meet._

_Against the abominable "Wave," together they fight._

_Alba's lake boils._

_Light's great tree doth fall._

_Power - all now to droplets turned in the temple of Arche _

_Koeln._

_Returns to nothing, this world of shadowless ones._

_Never to return, the shadowless one._

_Who quests for the Twilight Dragon._

_The wife buffeted by "waves" turns her back on the field._

_The daughter that waited for the shadows repeated,_

_"For sure... For sure I can go home."_

_But the girl did not know..._

_The truth that waited at the end of the journey_

_The eternal mourning of her land. _

_In the place of the calamitous, only life was known._

_After the circling stars_

_When the eastern dark void, the air full of despair_

_In the depths of the divided forest, in the land of Karma,_

**(DH/NU)**

"Are you sure this is best?" The question was asked by a male in his mid-twenties. He was a tall man with hair that matched the abundance of the sun; he was wearing a flak jacket and dark pants. His most prominent article was a white cloak with flames licking at the bottom hem.

The question was directed to a figure wearing a black cloak; that was caught leaning against the wall of the large room they were currently in. The figure adorned in the color of the ravens was smaller than the Blonde by a foot or so. Nothing could be seen of the figure, the shadows concealing all the features of the figure except for that of their dark-cobalt eyes.

As the figure was being questioned, he scrutinized the room. To the right, there were chairs; set up for any guests that may come into the room. The left side of the room appeared less empty due to a large library system, shelves filled with books and what seemed to be scrolls. At the back of the room was a wall with four large windows, exhibiting the darkness of the dusk outside, and in front of the windows was a large desk branded by a stylized kanji; reading the symbol for the word "shadow" next to a symbol resembling a leaf.

The figure turned to the blonde man, "Yes, with all that may occur I want to help you. To make sure that he grows up protected and strong."

The voice that exited the enigmatic silhouette was that of a young adult, a young man.

Turning away, the figure scoffs, "Besides, I don't trust the villagers; the majorities of them turn to the most noble of the people and go with their opinions." The blonde male sighs, casting his distraught gaze downwards; towards his own feet, "As much as I don't like it, you're right. They won't see the truth, their pain will blind them."

Stepping to the window, the enigma looked towards the moon, sighing as he spoke in return to the blonde, "That's why he'll probably be hurt especially after what you plan to do." The yellow-haired man turned to him, his face grave. "I can't ask anyone else to do this, not even the old man."

Silence ensued for a few moments, both men content to let it last just a little longer. "If you do this, you understand the consequences, right?" The question hung hesitantly in the air. "Yeah, besides, I've gone through my story and I'm not sure if I can last until the next threat."

The male with bright locks chuckled at that, "I forgot that you may look young, but facts will say a different story." After enjoying the heavy humor for a moment, he twirled on his heels, back to facing the figure, sobered from their quick laugh. "So, after this is over, what should I call it?"

The figure contemplates, finally raising his voice after a few minutes of silence, hanging heavy in the air. "Well, I was thinking of something close to my title." Placing a hand on the enigmatic man's shoulder, the sun-haired man looked sorrowfully towards him. "I will miss you, my friend. It was an honor to know you…Hero of Twilight."

**Well there's my first story chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully continue to enjoy my story. I will get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can and hopefully get it done in the next week or so. If it takes longer, it's because I do still kind of have a life.**

**If no one could tell who Blondie was, you need to seriously catch up on Naruto. 'But who was he talking to, hmm?**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**To all the people who have taken an interest in this story, you will have to wait a bit longer for my next chapter.**

**Some complications came up and so I will not be on Fanfiction for at least a few days. When I am able to get back on, I will post the next chapter to the story.**

**Well, hopefully I'll be able to return soon. **

–**VT out**


	3. Author's note 2

Hey everyone, VT here, sorry for those of you who were waitng for a new chapter, got swept up in college stuff, but I am back and will continue the story. -_o'


End file.
